


[Fanvideo] Mia/(Letty) - The best place

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [17]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Driving, F/F, Families of Choice, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Gen, Women Being Awesome, home is where the heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Mia/Agency for live. Mia/home&familyDuring the time span passing within the movies Mia (and Letty) have seen a lot of places. But home is where the heart is.So Mia starts her engine and drives for what is important.





	[Fanvideo] Mia/(Letty) - The best place

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Fandom:**  The Fast and Furious (1 - 6)

**Music:**  Best Coast - The only place

**Character/Pairing:** Mia, Mia/Letty, 

**Summary:**  Mia/Agency for live. Mia/home-family

During the time span passing within the movies Mia and Letty have seen a lot of places. But home is where the heart is. So Mia starts her engine and drives for what is important. 

 

Stream **[here](https://archive.org/details/FfMialettyOnlyPlace9)**

**Author's Note:**

> I first uploaded this on the 21.2.2017, the audio mixing is not perfect but i am not really skilled to fix it. I however fixed some gosthframes: 19.9.2017.  
> I think the sound of an engine starting makes a nice start - as a straight forward methapor - but in this video it also becomes kind of Mias personal "theme" - when she makes a decision it turns up.


End file.
